doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Diego Brizzi
|ingreso_doblaje = 1997 ( ) |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |demo = Diego Brizzi T&F.ogg |youtube = @Diego Brizzi |tamaño_de_imagen = 230px |ocupaciónthumb|right|230 px = Actor de doblaje Profesor de locución y doblaje |sexo = Masculino}} thumb|right|230px|Diego Brizzi es la Voz en Español Latino de Rick Grimes. [[Archivo:Doblaje Diego Brizzi-0|'Brizzi' grabando. |right|230 px]] [[Archivo:El Secreto de Proteo - Grabación de Voz Newton (Diego Brizzi)|thumb|230px|'Brizzi '''grabando para El secreto de Proteo.]] thumb|right|230 px|Diego Brizzi Transmisión en vivo para Nat Geo A0343b26a0873a2ebda4a7cf7e5bcc92.jpg|El Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) en Doctor Who, su personaje más famoso. RICK-G.jpg|Rick Grimes de The Walking Dead (Temps. 1 - 7), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Linda Belcher.png|Linda Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob (Temps. 2 - 4), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mr.Frond BB.png|Señor Phillip Frond también en Hamburguesas Bob, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SPD Rojo.jpg|Jack Landers / S.P.D. Ranger Rojo en Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jimmy McGill BCS.png|Saul Goodman / Jimmy McGill en las series Breaking Bad y Better Call Saul, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. UTUD-Dyna.png|Ultraman Dyna en Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Haku.jpg|Haku en El viaje de Chihiro, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 242725 10150195260551122 629911121 7120740 4728359 o.jpg|Matt (Temp. 1) en Cyberchase. Aaron adams.png|Aaron Adams en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329446.jpg|Boquirroto también en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329496.jpg|Robonyan (epi. 9) también en Yo-Kai Watch. HDFNedAoyama.png|Ned Aoyama en Historias de fantasmas. WitchMatt.png|Matthew "Matt" Olsen / El Regente de la Tierra en W.I.T.C.H.. WitchShagon.png|Shagon, el odio también en W.I.T.C.H.. GoroYAT.jpeg|Goyo Meteojorito en el redoblaje de YAT. Schutltzk.jpg|Dr. King Schultz (Christoph Waltz) en Django sin cadenas. Danny-0.png|Danny Tanner en Fuller House. 01045777514.png|Príncipe Arturo Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín. 0024512514.png|Bali Bey en Suleimán. Primera-plana_Ruffalo.jpg|Mike Rezendes (Mark Ruffalo) en la versión de Sony de En primera plana. Aaron Rapport .jpg|Aaron Rapoport en Una loca entrevista. 463215332111.png|Don 'Wardaddy' Collier (Brad Pitt) en Corazones de hierro. 1046312.png|Chappie en la película homonima. Peepers.png|El Comandante Peepers (epis. 1 - 6) en Galaxia Wander. Gwizdo.jpg|Gwizdo en Cazadores de dragones. Hector.jpg|Héctor también en Cazadores de dragones. Regular-Rudy.jpg|Rudy Tamaño Normal (Temp. 4) también en Hamburguesas Bob. Rick.jpg|Rick en Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado. 130px-0,371,7,335-Ryan Clayton Embajada.png|Ryan Clayton en el Beyond: Two Souls. Alarak.png|Alarak en los videojuegos StarCraft II y Heroes of the Storm. Luche Lazarus (K-FFXV).jpg|Luche Lazarus en Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Robert d n.jpg|Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) en el redoblaje argentino de Taxi Driver. CameronWinkevoss.jpg|Los gemelos Winklevoss en la Red social. 045632045.png|Seth Rogen en Este es el fin. Zohan.jpg|Zohan en No te metas con Zohan. KendricGlory.gif|Kendric en el redoblaje de Días de gloria. MaxMadigan.jpg|Max Madigan en True Jackson. Korben Dallas Elemento.jpeg|Korben Dallas (Bruce Willis) en el redoblaje de El quinto elemento. Trainspotting-Renton.jpg|Mark Renton (Ewan McGregor) en T2: Trainspotting. GFUVDM-T02E11-AgenteTrigger.png|Agente Trigger en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. 250px-Bruce.jpg|El Oficial Bruce (Temp. 1) en Pucca. Connor MacKenzie.jpg|Connor MacKenzie en Dientes de lata. JC_SU2.png|J.C. en Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. Lon Woo (JP).png|Lon Woo en Juushink Pandora. Sentarou-kawabuchi-37337.jpg|Sentarō Kawabuchi en Kids on the Slope. Srblink.png|Sr. Brinks en Angela Anaconda. WYX-NickFury.png|Nick Furia en Wolverine y los X-Men. Ponyo-Koichi.png|Koichi en Ponyo. EBDLCT-Víbora.png|Vibora en En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro. CDH Teniente Daniel Kaffee.png|Teniente Daniel Kaffee (Tom Cruise) en el redoblaje de Cuestión de honor. Ratito Raton Perez 2.png|Ratito en la versión original de El ratón de los dientes 2. James ZdM.png|Sargento William James en la versión de Summit de The Hurt Locker. Chuy - Mimic 1.png|Chuy en el redoblaje de Mimic. Buscemi fargo.png|Carl Showalter (Steve Buscemi) en la versión de Roitman Group de Fargo. MichaelBenz.jpg|Michael Booth en la versión de Sony de Machete. Santana.jpg|Santana en la segunda versión de Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad. LNDDJoshLambert.png|Josh Lambert en la segunda versión de La noche del demonio. Lloyd Christmas Tonto.gif|Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey) en Tonto y retonto 2. Will Hunting GWH.jpeg|Will Hunting (Matt Damon) en el redoblaje argentino de Mente indomable. Augustonceuponatime.png|August W. Booth / Pinocho en Once Upon a Time. PerpOUAT.PNG|Perp también en Once Upon a Time. Dragandragontatoo.jpg|Dragan Armansky en La chica del dragón tatuado. Directorhsm.jpg|Director Matsui en High School Musical. Jack Baer.png|Jack Bear (Giancarlo Esposito) en Los sospechosos de siempre. Redfoot.png|Redfoot también en Los sospechosos de siempre. SP3-FlintMarko.png|Flint Marko / El Arenero en el redoblaje de 2017 de El Hombre Araña 3. OwenCable.png|La cita de Robin (Owen Wilson) en el redoblaje de The Cable Guy. Furioguardias.png|Furioguardias también en Galaxia Wander (epis. 1 - 6). Preston Northwest appear.png|Preston Noroeste también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (Temp. 1, epi. 09). Mac Porter de Ultimate Spider-Man Episodio Daños.png|Mac Porter en Ultimate Spider-Man (epi. 18). Season21Promo.png|El Narrador de Thomas y sus amigos (Temps. 1 - 12), otro de sus personajes más conocidos y uno de los mas queridos. Mostextreme.png|El Narrador en el show Animal Planet al extremo. Pokemon-logo.png|El Narrador de ''Pokémon en las películas Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos y Pokemon: Destino Deoxys. Paul McCartney.jpeg|Paul McCartney en George Harrison: Living in the Material World. BobOdenkirk2016WritersGuildAwards.jpg|La voz recurrente de Bob Odenkirk. Diego Brizzi es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Pertenece a la misma promoción del COSAL junto Alejandro Outeyral, Mariela Álvarez y Gustavo Ciardullo. Es conocido profesionalmente por ser la voz de personajes como el narrador de la serie animada Thomas y sus amigos, a Gwizdo de Cazadores de Dragones, Rick Grimes en The Walking Dead, Saul Goodman / Jimmy McGill en Breaking Bad y en Better Call Saul, a Jim Clancy en la serie Almas perdidas, y el locutor de Animal Planet al extremo en Hispanoamérica. Asi como al Dr. OZ en el programa del mismo nombre. Ha doblado en varias peliculas a actores reconocidos mundialmente como Adam Sandler, Brad Pitt, Cuba Gooding Jr., Johnny Depp entre otros. Su voz se caracteriza por poder doblar un sin fin de personajes jóvenes y adultos, así como caricaturescos con mucha naturalidad. Actualmente es considerado como uno de los mejores actores de su país. Información adicional Actualmente se desempeña como profesor de doblaje en un curso en Buenos Aires, Argentina llamado "Almacén de doblaje" junto a la también actriz de doblaje Mariela Álvarez. Ademas también colaboraron con otro curso de doblaje y locución en Cordoba-Argentina llamado "DOCBA" (Doblaje en Cordoba). Filmografía Películas Mark Ruffalo *En primera plana - Mike Rezendes (2015) (Versión Sony) *Foxcatcher - David Schultz (2014) *Infinitely Polar Bear - Cameron (2014) *Empezar otra vez - Dan Mulligan (2013) Brendan Fraser *Familia al instante - Tom Fitzpatrick (2013) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Ricky (2013) *Testigos - Jack (2013) *Decisiones extremas - John Crowley (2010) Cuba Gooding Jr. *La lista de la muerte - Jonas Arbor (2011) *Ticking Clock - Lewis Hicks (2010) *Manos milagrosas - Dr. Ben Carson (2009) *Boyz n the Hood - Tre Styles (1991) Brad Pitt *Corazones de hierro - Don "Wardaddy" Collier (2014) *El juego de la fortuna - Billy Beane (2011) *Siete años en el Tibet - Heinrich Harrer (1997) Bob Odenkirk *El día de la novia - Ray (2017) *Freaks of Nature - Shooter Parker (2015) *Nebraska - Ross Grant (2013) Jeremy Renner *Escándalo americano - Carmine Polito (2013) *The Hurt Locker - William James (2008) (Doblaje Argentino) *Los inusuales - Detective Jason Walsh (2009) Johnny Depp *Tusk - Guy LaPointe (2014) *Comando Especial- Tom Hanson (2012) *The Rum Diary - Paul Kemp (2011) Jordi Mollà *Venganza despiadada - Marco (2011) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Santana (2013) *Stevie - Adrián (2008) Matthew McConaughey *El bosque de los sueños - Arthur Brennan (2015) *Conquistando las olas - *Soltero en casa - Ewan McGregor *T2: Trainspotting - Mark Renton (2017) *Jane Got a Gun - John Bishop (2015) Bruce Willis *El quinto elemento - Korben Dallas (1997) *Zona de impacto - Det. Thomas Hardy (1993) Peter Gallagher *Camino a la fama 3 - Jonathan Reeves (2016) *Camino a la fama - Jonathan Reeves (2000) versión Sony Seth Rogen *Una loca entrevista - Aaron Rapoport (2014) *Este es el fin - Él mismo (2013) Ioan Gruffudd *No dejes de mirar - Carl Mitchell (2017) *Como caído del cielo - Alec (2011) Jason Bateman *La familia Fang - Baxter Fang (2016) versión FOX *The Switch - Edward Norton *El ilusionista - Eisenheim (2006) *La Hora 25 - Monty Brogan (2002) George Clooney *Hombres de mentes - Lyn Cassady (2009) *The Ides of March - Gobernador Mike Morris (2011) Peter Sarsgaard *Jazmín azul - Dwight (2013) *Enseñanza de Vida - David (2009) Adam Sandler *No te metas con Zohan - Zohan (2008) *Ocho noches de locura - Davey Stone (2002) Tom Cruise *Leones por corderos - Senador Jasper Irving (2007) Redoblaje *Cuestión de honor - ]Teniente Daniel Kaffee (1992) Redoblaje Matt Damon * Inside the job - Narrador (2010) *Mente indomable - Will Hunting (Doblaje Argentino) Steve Carell *Café Society - Phil Stern (2016) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Dr. Bernie Feld (2012) Christoph Waltz *Django sin cadenas - Dr. King Schultz (2012) (Versión Sony) *Carnage (Un dios salvaje) - Alan Cowan (2011) (Versión Sony) Richard Gere * The Hoax - Clifford Irving (2006) (redoblaje) * Palabras mágicas - Saul Newman (2005) Paul Walker *Horas desesperadas - Nolan Hayes (2013) *El escuadrón del crimen - John Rahway (2010) [[Owen Wilson|'Owen Wilson']] * Anaconda - Gary Dixon (1997) (redoblaje de 2010) * The Cable Guy - Cita de Robin (1996) (redoblaje de 2010) Woody Harrelson *Triple 9 - Jeffrey Allen (2016) *Expreso de medianoche - Roy (2008) Patrick Wilson * Hogar dulce infierno - Don Champagne (2015) * La noche del demonio - Josh Lambert (2010) Thomas Haden Church *Se dice de mí... - Sr. Griffith (2010) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Flint Marko / El Arenero (2007) (Redoblaje Argentino) Otros papeles: *La pequeña traviesa - Bonsai (Bürger Lars Dietrich) (2018) *Tragedy Girls - Chuck Cunningham (Keith Hudson) (2017) *Noche de venganza - Voces adicionales (2017) *Viaje de chicas - Stewart Price (Mike Colter) (2017) *Los amantes (2017) - Robert (Aidan Gillen) (2017) *Mary Shelley - William Godwin (Stephen Dillane) (2017) *Toni Erdmann - Gerald (Thomas Loibl) (2017) *At Home in Mitford - Tim Kavanaugh (Cameron Mathison) (2017) *Elle: Abuso y seducción - Richard (Charles Berling) (2017) *Un caso sin resolver - Detective Lawrence Corby (Vincent Kartheiser)(2016) *Elvis y Nixon - Elvis Presley (Michael Shannon) (2016) *Gernika - Pierre (Juan Villagrán) (2016) *Altamira - Marcelino Sanz de Sautuola (Antonio Banderas) (2016) *Los Hollars - John Hollar (John Krasinski) (2016) *La equidad - Michael Connors (James Purefoy) (2016) *Una oportunidad para Emma - Wade Thompson (Anthony Crivello) (2016) *Atrévete - Sean (Rory Kinnear) (2015) *Cuarto de Guerra - Rick Curtis (Scotty Curlee) (2015) *Amor a la carta - Sr. Shroff (Denzil Smith) (2013) *Helios - Inspector Lee Yan-Ming(Nick Cheung) (2015) *El último tour - David Foster Wallace (Jason Segel) (2015) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Matt Russel (Dean Cain) (2014) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Hartigan (Bruce Willis) (2014) *90 minutos en el Cielo - Abogado Beaumont (Dwight Yoakam) (2015) *Chappie - Chappie (Sharlto Copley) (2015) *The Angriest Man in Brooklyn - Aaron Altmann (Peter Dinklage) (2014) *La semana más larga - Dylan Tate (Billy Crudup) (2014) *Imperial Dreams - Detective Hernández (Maximiliano Hernández) (2014) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Muhammad Banir (Alexander Karim) (2014) *Tonto y retonto 2 - Lloyd Christmas (Jim Carrey)(2014) *2 Guns - Robert "Bobby" Trench (Denzel Washington) (2013) *Predestinación - El Barman (Ethan Hawke) (2014) *Monos asesinos - James (Vincent Ventrasca) (2013) *La fe de un hombre común - James Cloete (Norman Anstey) (2012) *Every Day - Ned (Liev Schreiber) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Buscando el perdón - Bill 'Mac' McDonald (Michael Joiner) (2010) *Nacido para desatar el infierno - Samuel Axel (Steven Seagal) (2010) *Manos milagrosas - Dr. Ben Carson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) (2009) * *The Flu - Presidente de Corea del Sur (In-Pyo Cha) (2013) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Presentador de Noticias Michael Scott Shannon (Magic' Matt Alan) *Gandhi - General Smuts (Athol Fugard) *El tipo perfecto - Detective Hansen (Holt McCallany) (2015) *Magia a la luz de la luna - Stanley Crawford (Colin Firth) (2014) *Bless Me, Ultima - Padre Byrnes (David Rees Snell) (2013) *Las tortugas también vuelan - Satelite (Soran Ebrahim) (2004) *Traición en Berlín - Pyo Jong-seong (Ha Jung-woo) (2013) *No hay lágrimas para los muertos - Gon (Dong-gun Jang) (2014) *La cuarta esposa - Merril (Sam Hennings) (2013) *Casi un gigoló - Dovi (Liev Schreiber) (2013) *Vigilancia - Sam Hallaway (Bill Pullman) (2008) *Los años pantanosos de Kermit - Croaker (Bill Barretta) (2002) *Agenda oculta - Charlie Radisson (Christian Paul) *Roger Corman : Operación Sin Ley - Capitán Max Randall (Mark Dacascos) (2014) *Estación Espacial 76 - Ted (Matt Bomer) (2014) *At Middleton - George (Andy Garcia) (2013) *The Lincoln Lawyer - Frank Levin (William H. Macy) (Doblaje Argentino) *El Big Bang - Ned Cruz (Antonio Banderas) (Doblaje Argentino) *El árbol nacional - Corey "Rock" Burdock (Andrew McCarthy) *Taxi Driver - Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1976) *Magic Magic - Agustín (Agustín Silva) (2013) *Francotirador: Recargado - Vincent Masiello (Justin Strydom) (2011) * Imaginando Argentina - Silvio Ayala (Rubén Blades) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Renato Vallanzasca (Kim Rossi Stuart) (2010) *A la primera nevada - Vincent (Shea Whigham) (2006) *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - General Haiger (Kevin T. Bennett) (2013) *Asesino íntimo - Voces adicionales (2009) *The Letter - Tyrone (James Franco) (2012) *Tormenta fantasma - Hall Miller (Carlos Bernard) (2012) *Leprechaun 6: De vuelta al vecindario - Rory (Laz Alonso) (2003) Doblaje 2011 *Inquebrantable: La vida de Josh McDowell - Wayne Bailey (Rusty Whitener) (2011) *Las reglas de la atracción - Victor (Kip Pardue) (2002) *La red sexual - Buck Dolby (Gabriel Macht) (2009) versión argentina *Estrella fugaz - Lance Sebastian (2008) *Almas congeladas - Dr. Flintstein (David Strathairn) (2009) *The Extra Man - Brad (Alex Burns) (2010) *La Torre - Cha, el jefe de sección de seguridad (Jung In-ki) (2012) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Spike Kenedy (Daniel Booko) *Bone Dry - Insertos (2007) *Volando a casa - Thomas Alden (Jeff Daniels) (1996) (Redoblaje) *La prisión espacial - Harry Shaw (Lennie James) (2012) *Era de Héroes - Steiner Mortenson (Aiskel Monn) (2011) *Su primera vez - Daniel Weber e insertos (2010) *El fantasma del faro - Drew Cabot (James Thomas) (2009) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - El Griego (Etienne Chicot) (2011) *12 horas - Oficial McKay (Sam Upton) (2012) *Noches de encanto - Marcus Gerber (Eric Dane) (2010) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - Miles Deep (Don Johnson) (2011) *Hecho en Dagenham - Gordon (Joseph Mawle) (2010) *El semental salvaje - Comisario Morg Haynes (Corbin Allred) (2009) *Solitary Man - Ben Kalmen (Michael Douglas) (2009) *El quinto elemento - Korben Dallas (Bruce Willis) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1997) *Enseñanza de vida - David Goldman (Peter Sarsgaard) (2009) *Justicia urbana - Max Ballister ( Cory Hart) (2007) *Novio por una noche - Charlie (Dane Cook) (2007) *Desafío a la muerte - Gabriel Callaghan (Stephen Rea) (2007) *Todos los caminos conducen a casa - Cody (Jason London) (2008) versión argentina *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Entrenador Adam (Dameon Clarke) (2008) *Los Secretos de la Pasión - Doug (Dylan McDermott) (2005) *A toda velocidad: Sin límites - Werner (Daniel Krauss) (2008) *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Ben McKinley (Luke Perry) (2007) *Nine: Una vida de pasión - Guido Contini (Daniel Day-Lewis) (2009) *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - Paul Morgan (Hugh Grant) (2009) *Días de gloria - Kendric (Richard Riehle) (1989) redoblaje 2009 *Estafa de amor - Bloom (Adrien Brody) (2008) *Los sospechosos de siempre - Jack Baer (Giancarlo Esposito) y Redfoot(Peter Greene) *Red social - Cameron Winklevoss y Tyler Winklevoss (Armie Hammer) (2010) *Herencia de sangre - Joey LaMarca (James Franco) (2002) *Reencuentro - Hank (Leonardo DiCaprio) (1996) *Un juego del miedo VII - Bobby Dagen (Sean Patrick Flanery) (2010) *Patrulla de frontera - Voces adicionales (2008) *Bitter Moon - Nigel Dobson (Hugh Grant) (1992) *Street Fighter: La última batalla - Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) (1994) *Enemigo del estado - David Dart (Scott Plate) (2001) *The Call - Michael Foster (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Valentine (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) / Hombre en bicicleta *Brake - Jack Stern (Kent Shocknek) (2012) *Wishmaster 4: la profecía cumplida - Steven Verdel (Michael Trucco) (2002) *Silverado - Emmett (Scott Glenn) (1985) (Redoblaje Argentino) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Michael Griffin (Christian Slater) (2006) *Josie y las melódicas - Carson Daly (2001) *Pompeya - Senador Corvus (Kiefer Sutherland) (2014) versión Sony *Solo para adultos - Rat Billings (John Cusack) (2013) *Video Games: The Movie - Randy Pitchford y Tommy Tallarico (2014) *Soltero en casa - Tripp (Matthew McConaughey) (2006) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz - Shin Asuka / Ultraman Dyna(Takeshi Tsuruno) (1998) Series animadas Tom Kenny *Stripperella - Kevin *Galaxia Wander - Comandante Peepers (Eps. 1-6) / Furioguardias Otros *Supermansion - Quejoso 2º temp (Zeb Wells) (2016) *Thomas y sus amigos - Narrador *Dientes de lata - Connor MacKenzie *Cazadores de dragones - Gwizdo *Angela Anaconda - Sr. Brinks *El show de Mr. Hell - Josh *Cyberchase - Matt (primera temporada) *Pucca - Tío Lingüini / Voces adicionales *Ratz - Rápido *W.I.T.C.H.: ** Matt Olsen ** Shagon, el odio *Iggy Arbuckle - Robear (Patrick McKenna) *Hamburguesas Bob ** Linda Belcher (2da voz) ** Señor Phillip Frond ** Rudy Tamaño Normal (2da voz) ** Hombre del incinerador de basura ** Voces adicionales *Ultimate Spider-Man: ** Mac Porter (Kevin Michael Richardson) (epi. 18) ** Ollie Osnick / Araña de Acero (Jason Marsden) (epi. 30) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Preston Noroeste (ep. 8) *Wolverine y los X-Men - Nick Fury (Alex Désert) Anime *YAT - Goyo Meteojorito (Motoko Kumai) *Historias de fantasmas - Ned (Hajime) Aoyama *éX-Driver - Soichi Sugano *Serial Experiments Lain - Voces adicionales *Yo-Kai Watch **Aaron Adams (Tōru Nara/Brent Pendergrass) **Boquirroto (Tōru Nara) **Robonyan (Naoki Bandō) (epis. 9) *Kids on the Slope - Sentarō Kawabuchi (Yoshimasa Hosoya) *Juushinki Pandora - Lon Woo (Akira Ishida) Películas animadas *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Niccolo *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - J.C. (John Cena) *Dead Space: Downfall - Chic *Colorín Colorado este cuento no ha acabado - Rick (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Gaturro, la película - Emilio / Chico/ Gatulongo / Pajarito *Boogie, el aceitoso - Lewis Reegan / Policía #1 Jonah *Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe - Financista / Duke-Titi *El secreto de Proteo - Newton *El arca - Ángel *El patito feo y yo - Ratzo *Cazadores de dragones - Gwizdo *Ocho noches de locura - Davey Stone *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Specs (Sam Gold) *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Nueve Vidas *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real - Jojo y Rufino *La navidad embrujada de Gasparín - Noel Jollimore Películas de anime *El viaje de Chihiro - Haku (Doblaje argentino) *Ponyo - Koichi *Los exploradores del cielo - Aizu Yudagawa / Aihara *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - Víbora *Pokemon: Jirachi y los deseos - Narración *Pokemon: Destino Deoxys - Narración. *Yo-Kai Watch: La película - Aaron Adams (Tōru Nara/Brent Pendergrass) Series de televisión [[Bob Odenkirk|'Bob Odenkirk']] * Better Call Saul - Saul Goodman * Breaking Bad - Saul Goodman Otros *Contraparte - Aldrich (Ulrich Thomsen) (2018 - presente) *Britannia - Veran (Mackenzie Crook) (2017 - presente) *Homecoming - Colin Belfast (Bobby Cannavale) (2018 - presente) *Timeless - Garcia Flynn (Goran Visnjic) (2016-2018) *The Get Down - Grandmaster Flash (Mamoudou Athie) (2016-2017) *Kevin puede esperar - Jimmy Landers (Adam Sandler) (epis. 7) / Padre Phillip (Jim Breuer) (epis. 16) / Peter (Craig Bierko) (epis. 16) (2016-2017) *Outlander - Frank Randall / Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall (Tobias Menzies) (2016-) *Sin palabras - Jimmy DiMeo (John Ross Bowie) (2016-) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Tzion (Yaakov Zada Daniel) (2013-2016) *Angie Tribeca -Jay Geils (Hayes MacArthur)(2016) *Zé do Caixão - José Mojica Marins / Mojica Z (Matheus Nachtergaele) (2015) *Married - Shep (Paul Reiser) (2014 - 2015) *The Walking Dead - Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) 1-7 *Almas perdidas - Jim Clancy (David Conrad) *Los Tudor - Rey Enrique VIII (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Jack Landers / S.P.D. Ranger Rojo *True Jackson - Max Madigan (Greg Proops) *Justified - Raylan Givens (Timothy Olyphant) *The Unusuals - Det. Jason Walsh (Jeremy Renner) *The Big C- Paul Jamison (Oliver Platt) (Version Sony) *Fuller House- Danny Tanner (Bob Saget) *Ugly Betty - Becks Scott (Bailey Chase) / Phillippe *Las aventuras de Merlín - Príncipe Arturo Pendragon (Bradley James) (Doblaje de HBO Plus) (Temps. 1ª-5ª ultimos caps.) *Rescátame - Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary; temp. 6-7) *El show de los Muppets - Voces adicionales *La Guerra del Chocolate - Mike "Huntley" Hunter (Steven Geller) (2002) *Last Man Standing - Mike (Tim Allen) *TV de Ciertopelo - Lapeño Enriquez (doblaje argentino) *Britannia High - Stefan (Adam Garcia) *Recuerdos criminales - Detective Richard Franco (Alfredo Narciso) (epis. 5) (2011) *Doctor Who - 9no Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) *Duelo Animal - Dave Salmoni (eps. 1-3; 7-12) *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - John Gentry *Los amantes más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Los conductores más tontos del mundo 11 - Voces adicionales / Hombre ebrio *Fuga en el espacio *Cómo y Por Qué (How2) - Gareth "Gaz Top" Jones *Contacto extraterrestre *Cazador de asesinos - Broderick Telenovelas y series turcas *Suleimán - Malkoçoğlu Bali Bey (Burak Özçivit) Teleseries de La India *Tumhari Paakhi - Anshuman Rathore (Mohammed Iqbal Khan) Telenovelas filipinas * Cautiva - Policía (epis. 2) Telefilms *Los zapatos de Navidad - Robert Layton (Rob Lowe) (2002) Videojuegos *The Last of Us - Voces adicionales *Beyond: Two Souls - Ryan Clayton *StarCraft II - Alarak (John de Lancie) Documentales * Star Films - Brad Pitt / Matt Damon / Hugh Grant * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Burak Özçivit) * George Harrison: Living in the Material World - Paul McCartney *Impractical Jokers - Joseph "Joe" Gatto *Animal Planet al extremo - Narrador *Encuentros con lo inexplicable - Narrador *Dr. Oz Show - Dr. Mehmet Oz *Overhaulin - Chris Jacobs *El guerrero más letal - Expertos varios: **Matt Nelson (Equipo Vikingo) **Michael Triplett (Equipo Pirata) **Zero Kazama (Equipo Yakuza) **Matt Anderson (Equipo Boinas Verdes) **Jason Bartley (Equipo Shaka Zulu) * Dra. G - Médica Forense - Voces adicionales * Restauradores - Mike Baird * Operación rescate - Voces Adicionales * Investigadoras - Srgt. Rick DeCosta * Inquilinos extremos - Todd Howard * Top 20: Los vídeos mas impactantes del mundo - Voces adicionales * Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales Filmografía como actor original Enlaces externos * * *Sitio web de Diego Brizzi Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores originales nacidos en América del Sur Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010